1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric ceramic and a method for producing a dielectric ceramic. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a laminated ceramic capacitor using the dielectric ceramic.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a reduction in size and increase in capacity have been required for laminated ceramic capacitors using a dielectric ceramic. As a result, the thickness for each of the dielectric ceramic layers has been thinner and thinner. Accordingly, higher reliability has been demanded more than ever before.
As a conductive material for internal electrodes for use in laminated ceramic capacitors, copper, which is a relatively inexpensive base metal, has been used in many cases from the standpoint of cost. In the case of using copper for the internal electrodes, it is necessary to fire the ceramic itself at a temperature which is less than the melting point of the copper. Therefore, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-281440 proposes a dielectric ceramic of a (Ca, Sr)(Zr, Ti)O3 based ceramic with a small amount of alkali metal element added as a sintering aid.